Savior
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Couldn't think of better title... Ruka has a fight with Patty and runs away. This was a bad mistake as she runs into some bad people. Who will save her? SlyxRuka Invitationshipping.


Me: Random fic that popped to my head from nowhere.

Ruka: Isn't this kinda of gross and something you hate?

Me: Yes it is true that I hate flirting and sexual assaulting, but I think it's good to experiment on new grounds

Rua: I have no idea what any of those words mean.

Me: Good, then you can do the disclaimer.

Rua: Gyaradosmaster + Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's = Not Owning. Enjoy!

It has been four years now. She has known him for four years and had a crush on him for at least three years. She was Ruka, currently sixteen and the person she has a crush on… he's Sly.

Ruka sighed in the classroom. She wasn't really listening to what teacher said. Usually she did, but now she was thinking about something, that something being Sly who was sitting next to her. She glanced towards him to see him writing on his notebook. She sighed again. She was the only one of the so-called Team 5D's who didn't have lovelife.

Aki and Yusei had confessed their love three years ago and they are currently engaged. This didn't really surprise anyone as it was pretty obvious those two liked each other.

Jack had two years ago started dating Carly which left Mikage to tears, but luckily for her Ushio was there to pick up the pieces. Crow just recently told her Jack was looking for a wedding ring.

Talking about Crow, his lovelife was surprising. After the ZONE incident he started seeing Sherry. At the start they seemed to be good friends, but eventually it turned into romance.

Even her twin brother had succeeded in his lovelife. Just last year after advices from Tenpei and from Ruka herself, Rua had mustered up courage to ask Patty out. The date went well and soon after they declared to be an official couple.

Bruno… we all know what happened to him.

''Ruka!'' She heard voice say. Once she snapped out from her daydream she noticed the entire class including the teacher was looking at her.

''Yes?'' Ruka asked nervously. _''OMG this is so bad. I haven't been listening at all.'' _Ruka thought worried.

''Miss Terasaki (1) have you been listening at all?'' Teacher asked. She hated this. She hated the feeling of everyone looking at her.

''Of course.'' Ruka lied.

''Really? Then why were you staring at Sly who is sitting next to you?'' Teacher said in a despicable voice. Now Ruka was really nervous. _''Was I staring at him this whole time?'' _She wondered. She could hear some snickering from some of the students.

''I wasn't listening.'' Ruka admitted. Teacher sighed.

''I thought so. You should pay more attention to your studies than to your boyfriend.'' Teacher said and turned back to the board. Once again she could hear snickering. She wanted to say that he wasn't her boyfriend, but she knew it was useless. She also felt small blush on her cheeks.

Sly's POV during the event

I was simply writing notes of what teacher said, before glancing at Ruka's way. I noticed that she wasn't listening what teacher was saying. I would never admit this to anyone else, but for at least two years I have harbored a crush on her. I knew it is cowardly to keep feelings bottled up for this long, but there's no way she likes me back.

''Ruka!'' I heard teacher yell. Ruka seemed to snap out of her daydream. Whatever she was thinking was always mystery to me. They had a short argument, which stopped short when Ruka confessed she wasn't listening. I haven't even noticed she was staring at me.

''…than to your boyfriend.'' I heard teacher say. Wait! Did teacher just call me and Ruka a couple? I could feel my face get little hot at the mention of this. I could also hear some snickering. I fought the urge to tell those laughers to shut up.

End of Sly's POV

The rest of the class went without any problems. Once the class ended Patty immediately went to Ruka.

''What was that all about?'' Patty asked referring to the incident in the class. Ruka just ignored the question.

''Just go to your boyfriend Patty.'' Ruka said silently. Patty sighed. It was again this time of the month. (AN: No not that!)

''Why won't you just tell him you like him?'' Patty asked. She and Ruka had have these kind of talks ever since they were 14 and they had one every month. Being surrounded by couples must be tough on her.

''It's still the same answer. I'm afraid he will reject me.'' Ruka answered. Patty sighed again. Ruka then stood up. ''Maybe we should stop these talks.'' Ruka said surprising Patty.

''What? But we have had them for…'' Patty said, but Ruka cut her off.

''For two years I know. But what have we accomplished by it.'' Ruka asked. She hoped this didn't end like she was thinking it would.

''Well…It helped us to understand each other's problems and feelings. That's why we're best friends now.'' Patty said sounding slightly sad.

''Are you sure? Recently you have been spending almost all your free time with Rua.'' Ruka said looking away.

''Aren't you acting little selfish now?'' Patty said starting to get angry.

''Well excuse me if my life has been horrible these past days. Everyone else are happy with someone else, but me!'' Ruka yelled. Oh no. They were having a fight.

''Just tell Sly how you feel and everything will be okay.'' Patty said trying to calm her down. She remained unsuccessful.

''I can't! You out of all people should know that!'' Ruka yelled again shocking Patty.

''But i..'' Patty said, but she couldn't figure anything to say.

''Maybe we should stop this friendship.'' Ruka said sending Patty into complete shock. Before she could do anything Ruka ran from the room and out of the academy.

''Ruka…'' Patty said and looked out from the window. It had started to rain.

Ruka ran to the streets of Neo Domino City. It had been last class, so it didn't matter that she left. Since it was raining it was hard to know which ones were tears and which ones were from rain. She ran to the alley which she always used to get home. Unfortunately that was when Rua was with her.

''Hello Beautiful. You shouldn't cry it's ruining the perfection.'' Voice said. Ruka turned around to see two men.

''Umm…thank you, but I should be going.'' Ruka said and then turned around only to see two more men. Four men looked to be in their middle twenties. They surrounded Ruka from all sides.

''Now doesn't she seem tasty.'' One man said licking his lips. Ruka was really scared now. She wished that anyone, anyone would save her.

''Why don't you come with us? We'll promise it will be fun.'' Another said and they started to chuckle.

''No! Leave me alone!'' Ruka yelled desperately. Seriously didn't anyone hear that?

''We're not going to hurt you. We just want to have some fun.'' Third man said and crashed his lips with Ruka's.

''_Ugh this is disgusting. To think I saved my first kiss for this.'' _Ruka thought. She was trying to fight against it, but man had tight grip on her. Once he was finished he smiled.

''Wasn't that great. Now to go little lower…''Man said and his attention focused on her skirt. Right now Ruka cursed for Academy's short skirts. As he was about to remove it he heard a yell.

''Let her go!'' Voice said and ran towards the man and punched him to the face. Other men looked surprised at their fallen comrade, while Ruka looked at her savior.

''Sly!'' Ruka said surprised. Sly didn't have his normal _''_I don't care about anything_'' _look. His eyes were mad and he was staring at men with disgust. The man Sly had punched stood up and then noticed Sly's duel disk.

''So you're a duelist, huh? How about this, we duel and if you win we let you and your girlfriend go, but if you lose you have to leave and forget that this happened, while she comes with us.'' Man said pointing at Ruka who looked scared.

''Fine I accept.'' Sly said, while Ruka looked at him shocked.

''No Sly! You can't do this.'' Ruka said taking his arm, which Sly yanked away.

''I must! I have to protect you.'' Sly said. Ruka nodded and backed away. She was blushing slightly because of his words.

''Oh right did I mention, you have to start with 100 lifepoints, while I start with 8000 lifepoints.'' Man said smiling wickedly. Ruka gasped at that.

''That's unfair!'' Ruka yelled. Sly however didn't mind it.

''I already accepted the duel, I can't back down now.'' Sly said and readied his duel disk. Ruka looked at him worried.

''Duel!'' Both yelled.

Boss's LP: 8000

Sly's LP: 100

''Since I'm challenged I start. I summon Gusta Garudo in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and small bird appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Winged Beast/Tuner Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 2

''Then I set two cards face-down. It's your turn.'' Sly said.

''Is that the best you got? My turn! I activate Shield Crush to destroy your pathetic monster.'' Boss said and Garudo was quickly destroyed.

''When Gusta Garudo is removed from field I can Special Summon 1 level 2 or lower Gusta monster from my deck. Like Gusta Squirrel.'' Sly said and new monster appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 0 Def: 1800 Level: 2

''That doesn't matter. I summon Enraged Battle Ox in Attack Mode.'' Boss said and mad looking Minotaur appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast-Warrior Atk: 1700 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''And I equip him with Axe of Despair so it gains 1000 Attack Points. Also thanks to its effect it can inflict piercing damage. Now destroy that weak monster.'' Boss commanded. Enraged Battle Ox ran towards the monster. Ruka closed her eyes, too afraid to see the results. When she opened them she saw that Sly was still standing.

''I activated Negate Attack. Now your attack is negated and battle phase has ended.'' Sly said. Ruka sighed in relief.

''Lucky punk. I place three Face-Down cards and end my turn.'' Boss said smirking. _''Mirror Force, Bottomless Trap Hole and Magic Jammer. There's no way he can win.'' _Boss said.

''My turn. I play my Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and trap cards on the field.'' Sly said.

''I play Magic Jammer. I discard a card to destroy and negate your storm.'' Boss said smirking as Magic Jammer took effect.

''That doesn't matter. Now I play my Trap Card Rising Energy. By discarding one card from my hand one target monster gains 1500 Attack Points.'' Sly said while boss laughed.

''Even with that boost your wimpy monster doesn't have enough points.'' Boss said and his underlings snickered.

''I'm not using it on my monster. I'm using it on yours.'' Sly said confusing everyone. Ox was surrounded by red aura making it stronger. Ruka looked especially shocked.

Enraged Battle Ox's Atk: 4200

''Have you gone crazy? Well this works fine.'' Boss said smirking.

''Next I activate Giant Trunade to return all Spell and Trap cards to our hands.'' Sly said and giant wind picked up Boss's face-downs and Axe of Despair and returned them to hand. ''Then I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusta.'' Sly said and girl with a wand appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Psychic Atk: 1700 Def: 1100 Level: 4

''Now I tune Caam with Squirrel. Picking up the divine winds, he who controls the wind. Piercing gust that blows everything away. Synchro Summon! Arrive Daigusta Sphered.'' Sly said and some kind of magician appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Psychic Atk: 2000 Def: 1300 Level: 6

''What a wimp. It doesn't have enough points.'' Boss said.

''I activate his effect. When he is summoned I can add one Gusta monster from my grave to my hand and I choose Gusta Garudo. Then I use Double Summon to summon it to the field.'' Sly said and once again the bird appeared, this time in attack mode.

''Now I enter my Battle Phase. Gusta Garudo, attack Enraged Battle Ox.'' Sly commanded once again surprising everyone.

''Sly! What are you doing?'' Ruka asked confused. He wasn't…trying to lose on purpose was he? He couldn't hate her that much.

''Now you've really gone crazy. Enraged Battle Ox destroy this pest and finish this duel.'' Boss said and Battle Ox swung its axe destroying Garudo. ''I won.'' Boss said happily. He then noticed Sphered extending his arm and shot a gust of wind towards him.

Boss's LP: 5300

Sly's LP: 100

''What? Why did I take the battle damage?'' Boss yelled demanding an explanation.

''As long as Daigusta Sphered stays on the field all battle damage I take from a battle involving Gusta monster is redirected to you. Also thanks to Garuda's effect I can special summon from my deck Gusta Egul.'' Sly said smirking while even smaller bird appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Winged Beast/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 400 Level: 1

''Now Gusta Egul attack Enraged Battle Ox.'' Sly said and same scenario happened again. Bird got destroyed and Sphered shot another gust of wind.

Boss's LP: 2300

''Gusta Egul also has an effect. When it's destroyed by battle I can special summon one level 4 or lower non-tuner Gusta monster from my deck, like Wynnda, Miko of Gusta.'' Sly said and another girl with a wand appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Psychic Atk: 1000 Def: 400 Level: 2

''Now Wynnda attack Enraged Battle Ox.'' Sly said.

''Not again.'' Boss said annoyed. It was useless as Enraged Battle Ox destroyed Wynnda. And Sphered used his effect again.

Boss's LP: 100

''Hah! Looks like you're one monster short.'' Boss said. He was nervous for a second, but he was left with Lifepoints.

''Sorry, but there's still Sphered himself. Also thanks to his another effect he cannot be destroyed by battle.'' Sly said and smirked. Ruka was beaming now.

''All right Way to go!'' Ruka said.

''Now Daigusta Sphered attack Enraged Battle Ox.'' Sly said.

''No don't do it Battle Ox.'' Boss said, but it was futile. Ox slashed Sphered who used his effect to deal final blow.

Boss's LP: 0

Other men immediately ran to the boss once he lost. Sly de-activated his duel disk and felt Ruka hug him from behind.

''Thanks Sly.'' Ruka said sobbing to his back. Sly turned around and hugged her back. Right now he didn't care even if it was raining.

''Isn't this touching.'' One man said. Other men snickered and started to corner them again.

''Hey you promised to let us go!'' Ruka said. Sly however remained calm. Actually he was smirking.

''We never keep promises.'' Boss said and started to move towards Ruka who was now horrified.

''_Three.'' _Sly thought in his mind.

''Sly if we don't survive this…'' Ruka started. It's better to tell him now.

''_Two.'' _Sly thought in his mind again.

''I just wanted for you to know that…'' Ruka said starting to get nervous.

''_One.'' _Sly thought smirking, but he wondered what Ruka was trying to say.

''I lo…'' She was going to say until sirens were heard. Soon security arrived.

''Halt! You're under arrest.'' One police said.

''Damn it! It's the security. Let's scram.'' Boss said and men started to run, but cops arrived from other direction as well. Ushio soon arrived and took them to custody.

''Luckily I called them earlier.'' Sly said and smirked. Ruka looked at him surprised and hugged him again. Ushio came to talk to them and smiled slightly when he saw the scene. Yusei has told him about these two. He fake-coughed causing two teens to direct their attention to him. Both were blushing slightly.

''Thanks for the call. We have been looking for these guys for a while. You should be glad that Sly saw you Ruka.'' Ushio said.

''Right. Thanks Sly again.'' Ruka said. Sly let out one of his rare smiles.

''You're welcome.'' Sly said. Once Ruka saw him smiling she blushed and giggled a little. ''What now?'' Sly asked confused.

''Nothing, you just look handsome when you smile.'' Ruka said causing Sly to blush and turn his head away from her. Ushio chuckled a little.

''Anyway you should call someone to say that you're okay.'' Ushio said and took her cellphone out and dialed Rua's number. At first nothing was heard, then she heard some strange noises one of them surely being…

''RUKA! Where have you been?'' Surprisingly Patty yelled. Ruka flinched a little at her voice. But then she got a weird suspicion.

''Patty? What are you doing in our house? Answering Rua's Phone. What are you guys doing? And what were does noises?'' Ruka asked suspiciously.

''N-nothing. R-rua…c-can you stop that for a while?'' Patty asked in a shaky voice. Ruka heard Rua saying something on background. ''I know you like it, but we can continue soon.''

''Okay what the hell are you guys doing?'' Ruka asked again.

''I should ask you where have you been.'' Patty asked in a worried voice.

''Well long story short… I was attacked and Sly saved me.'' Ruka told her. She heard her gasp.

''Are you okay?'' Patty asked once again worried.

''Yes thanks to Sly… Patty… I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I don't want to lose our friendship.'' Ruka said almost in tears. Patty was silent for a moment.

''Don't worry. Our friendship hasn't gone anywhere.'' Patty said this time with a happy voice. Ruka sighed in relief.

''That's great. Can you give to Rua now?'' Ruka asked. Patty nodded, which she obviously couldn't see and soon new voice was heard.

''Ruka! Are you sure you're okay?'' Rua asked worried. Ruka smiled a little. What was this, be worried about Ruka day.

''Yes, aside from little wet because of rain. Anyway I go to Sly's house for a while. Since it's closer.'' Ruka said. She hoped her brother would approve. Even after four years Rua still felt indifference towards Sly.

''Yeah it's totally fine!'' Rua said fast. This stroked Ruka as odd. She thought Rua hated Sly. Then she got a strange suspicion.

''Rua…you and Patty aren't…'' Ruka said not daring to finish her sentence.

''Okay see you bye!'' Rua said and cut the call off. Ruka sighed. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

''Everything fine?'' Ushio asked. He had heard most of the conversation.

''Yeah. Sly if you don't mind I go to your house for a while.'' Ruka asked nervously.

''I don't mind.'' Sly said. Ushio nodded.

''Well be careful for now.'' Ushio said and he and the securities drove off. Two teens started to walk towards Sly's house. Rain had just stopped, but Ruka was still shivering. And like in every good romance movie Sly gave Ruka his jacket. This caused Ruka to blush immensely.

''Thanks.'' Ruka said. Sly just nodded. Only now he noticed that her clothing was stuck on her skin making her figure more revealing. _''Stop thinking bad thoughts!'' _Sly thought while trying to stop himself from looking like an idiot.

''By the way what were Rua and Patty doing?'' Sly asked still trying to keep his gaze away from her body.

''I hope not what I was thinking about.'' Ruka said. There's no way they did that. They soon arrived to Sly's house. As soon as Sly ringed the doorbell his mother Kasumi opened the room.

''Where have you… Oh Ruka.'' Kasumi said surprised. She quickly moved aside so Ruka and Sly could come in. ''Can I give you anything?'' Kasumi asked worried.

''I just want some sleep.'' Ruka said tiredly. Kasumi nodded and lead her to the guest bedroom. Sly also went to his room. Once Kasumi had showed Ruka the guestroom she demanded that Sly explained what happened. Sly told everything that happened to her.

Sometime later

Sly was looking through the creak to the quest bedroom. _''She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'' _Sly thought once again letting out a smile. He heard cough behind him and he turned around to see his mother glaring at him.

''I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing.'' Kasumi said angrily. Neither noticed that Ruka had woken up.

''You mean spying at Ruka? No I wasn't spying on her.'' Sly said nervously.

''Relax I'm not mad at you… Why don't you tell her you love her?'' Kasumi asked. When Ruka heard that she blushed brightly and gasped, but not silently enough as Kasumi and Sly heard her. Kasumi opened the door to see Ruka standing there.

''_OMG. What if she heard what I said?'' _Sly thought panicking, though he tried to hide it.

''Oh Ruka, I didn't know you were awake. Did you sleep well?'' Kasumi asked smiling at her.

''Yes thank you…Can I speak to Sly, alone?'' Ruka asked. This caused Sly to come even more nervous.

''Of course.'' Kasumi said and pushed Sly inside. As soon as she left atmosphere turned awkward.

''I heard that you know.'' Ruka said.

''Heard what?'' Sly asked trying to act innocent.

''You said you loved me…Do you really love me?'' Ruka asked. _''Okay…she heard me. This is so bad!'' _Sly thought. He then sighed. He might as well confess.

''I…I do.'' Sly admitted not daring to look at her. Ruka's blush intensified and she started to smile. Before Ruka could say anything… ''I understand if you don't like me back, but i…'' Sly said but Ruka cut him off by kissing him. Sly quickly relaxed to the kiss and put his arms around Ruka's waist, while Ruka put her hands around his neck. They stopped kissing soon before hormones could take over.

''I love you too.'' Ruka said and giggled. Sly smiled at her.

''I thought so.'' Sly said.

…...

(1) Surname of her Japanese Voice Actor

Me: Wow! I finished this one in one day!

Ruka: I can't believe you did that to ne.

Me: You only got nearly raped it's nothing bad…okay that was a bad joke.

Rua: ''Blushing.'' What were me and Patty doing?

Me: …Playing a cardgame? ''Whispering'' Maybe.

Jack: On Motorcycles!

Me: No Jack. Without motorcycles. I hoped that whoever that read this enjoyed and review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
